


To Light The Spark

by CapMorgan55



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Possession, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Magic and Science, Mystery, Possession, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapMorgan55/pseuds/CapMorgan55
Summary: So. For those of you not in the know, Shaman King is an older Manga about Shamans, people who can communicate with, and channel the power of, the dead, as well as nature. The Manga was GREAT! But sadly, the anime it spawned wasn't entirely up to snuff, and had a SEVERE case of overtaking the manga at the end. Recently, however, the Shaman King Franchise has started to experience a revival of sorts. But enough about that.This story is about what would happen if two of the most powerful beings met up, and promptly turned the world on its head. I mean, one is an unstoppable juggernaut of magic and fury that has laid waste to countless foes with neither mercy nor regret... and the others a Super Ghost!
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordonia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	To Light The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE FIRST CROSSOVER OF ITS KIND. YAAASSSS!!!!!  
> But seriously, I do not own either Shaman King or SVTFOE, they are the effective property of Disney and and Shonen Jump. If you have any questions or thoughts, feel free to comment.  
> Also, this is a test chapter to feel out if this story will go anywhere, because I have been letting WAY too many of my stories fall by the wayside lately.

Star didn't get why she had to go to those lame Princess lessons. I mean, really, WHO CARES WHAT THE PROPER WAY TO HOLD A TEACUP IS!? So, she did the responsible, mature, and completely reasonable thing... and snuck out! After all, she was Star Butterfly (Age 7), and nothin' was gonna keep her down, not now, not EVER!! Plus, she had made a friend in Princess Pony Head last year, and she had taught all the tricks to avoiding the really BIG trouble that can happen when disobeying the 'rents.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!*

As Star slowly, carefully (not really) crept down the hall as she made her way out of the Castle, she snickered as her distraction bombs went off, ensuring that nobody would be able to check up on her anytime soon. Seriously, who knew that combining stink grenades, flash bangs, and fire glue would make such a perfect getaway trick!? Pony, apparently. Star was so psyched for all the adventures she could get up to before Momma Moon tracked her down, monster fighting, warnicorn riding, the possibilities were endless!

*Stomp-Stomp-Stomp*

Star quickly ducked into a nearby alcove, lightly snickering as a pack of knights marched past to help deal with her little surprise. Maybe it was a little mean, but with how many knights had spoiled her fun, she thought making them get a workout was more than a little justified. Besides, it's not like they'd actually get hurt or anything, right?

Seven patrols, five extra escape assist bombs, and one surprisingly persistent mega-skunk later, and she. Was. FREE! Now all she needed was a kicking awesome adventure to occupy her time until Mom found out! She could try and contact Pony for some hijinks, look for some monsters to battle, or, ooh, ooh! She could contact Pony, find some monsters, and have a Monster-Fighting DANCE PARTY! YEAH!!! That's what she was gonna do! Now, all she needed to do was-

*KRA-BAM!!*

That... wasn't one of her bombs. As Star slowly pulled herself to her feet, she could instantly feel the sudden surge of heat all around her. Now, normally, even for her, walking towards a sudden fiery explosion would be kinda crazy, but it might, JUST MIGHT!, have been partially her fault for... whatever just happened. Might as well see what it was, and hopefully have some have fun while she's at it!

* * *

Pain. It was a foreign sensation. As was sensation. It did not typically feel in any sense, bar those times its chosen was capable of bonding with it. This place, this world... was atypical, an anomaly. Normally, such things would be corrected, either by itself, its "siblings," or by a conjoined effort of them all. Fire. Screaming. Familiar data. Familiar expectations. It was not as potentially benign as its "siblings." Particularly not after the usurper. It pulled itself up, for the first aware that its change in elevation did not match prior data. It had been reduced, as it had been after the usurper's second cycle. This was atypical.

"WOW!" A presence. When was the last time another had slipped by its detection? It did not recall. "Just what are you, little fella?" Little fella. A new designation. One denoting a masculine identification of small stature. Curious. It turned to the newcomer. Taller than it. Blonde. Appearance depictive of higher social station, yet dissatisfied with responsibilities and restrictions of status. Female. "My name's Star Butterfly. What's yours?" Star. Celestial body composed of lighter elements gradually fused into heavier elements. Butterfly. Insect responsible for pollination, with many cultures depicting as a symbol of purity and beauty, etc. Mana levels well beyond average. *Ping.* Ah. Newcomer was new partner. Attempting to establish contact.

"Designation. Spirit Of Fire. Purpose. Unknown."


End file.
